1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture in general, and more particularly to an article of seating furniture that includes at least a covered seat portion but possibly also a covered backrest portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already known various constructions of articles of seating furniture of the type here under consideration, among them such that are provided with permanent covers. In the latter context, it is the usual practice to make the cover of the same fabric or similar textile material all over. This, of course, reduces the aesthetic and other appeal of such furniture articles to an absolute minimum.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a seating furniture that does not possess the drawbacks of the known furniture of this type.
Still another object of the present invention is to devise a seating furniture office type here under consideration that includes a cover for its support structure and has a heightened aesthetic appeal or information content than previously known covers of this kind.
It is yet another object of the present invention to design the above seating furniture cover in such a manner as to convey a visual signal.
A concomitant object of the present invention is so to construct the seating furniture cover of the above type as to be relatively simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and yet reliable in operation.